


Winter winds

by Lilycarroll



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Wolf Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilycarroll/pseuds/Lilycarroll
Summary: Fanart - Wolf!Geralt, Jaskier and snow.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Winter winds

I love Wolf! Geralt. It's cliché, but I love clichés very, very much.

Geralt is comfortable like that.

The ears slightly returning to the sounds around them, but there are no dangers, only the wind bringing the first snow flakes. They dance in the sky before kissing the hand of their bard.

Jaskier takes care of the medallion, a familiar weight against his chest, and lazily caresses the wolf beside him, both enjoying the dying afternoon. How was the poem? "More poetry from the afterglow sweats"?

The dark cloak keeps the worst of the cold away, but soon it won't be enough and even your white wolf will need more than the soft white coat.

(And those teeth are so big.)

Geralt will return to his real shape, put on his clothes. Armor and weapons like other skin, other claws and fangs.

With the bard at his side, he will seek refuge from the wind and snow.

**Author's Note:**

> The poem quoted is Virgem Morta, Álvares de Azevedo.  
> Sorry my bad english.


End file.
